Verslag NL Proeft 2 juni
Onderwerp: Nederland proeft aan Nederland Leert (Learning Community en Missional Communities) Aanwezig vanuit NGK Houten: Dick, Bram, Fiet, Wilma, Peter, Wytze (ook namens UI), Marieke, Cary, Ineke, Sasja, Martin en Peter Bas Inleiding Rudolf Setz Principes van NL Zoekt · Boven (Up): God de vader, spritualiteit · Binnen (In), Zingeving, Jezus · Buiten (Out), relaties, HG Het gaat om de balans bussen Boven, Binnen en Buiten in de kerk. Waar zit je nu? Discipelschap (discipel zijn) staat centraal in NL Zoekt. Het begint bij discipel zijn, dan komt discipelen maken (pas op voor de valkuil van discipelschap als activiteit, het gaat om discipelschap als identiteit) Leiderschap vanuit incarnatie: wat vraagt God van mij/ons en wie kan ik mee op weg nemen? Wat voor kerk wil je zijn? Pastorale kerk: primair gericht op het zorgen voor de gemeente (de kerk moet voor mij zorgen, moet mij voeden; valkuil is consumentisme); letterlijk zei Rudolf: ik betaal mijn vvb dus dan verwacht ik ook wat terug (en wel dat wat ik wil / nodig heb….) Missionaire kerk: primair gericht om de missie (discipelen maken), naar buiten gericht (komt van binnenuit) Rudolf las daarbij Johannes 6: 25-29 25 Ze vonden hem aan de overkant van het meer en vroegen: ‘Rabbi, wanneer bent u hier gekomen?’ 26 Jezus zei: ‘Waarachtig, ik verzeker u: u zoekt me niet omdat u tekenen hebt gezien, maar omdat u brood gegeten hebt en verzadigd bent. 27 U moet geen moeite doen voor voedsel dat vergaat, maar voor voedsel dat niet vergaat en eeuwig leven geeft; de Mensenzoon zal het u geven, want de Vader, God zelf, heeft hem die volmacht gegeven.’ 28 Ze vroegen: ‘Wat moeten we doen? Hoe doen we wat God wil?’ 29 ‘Dit moet u voor God doen: geloven in hem die hij gezonden heeft,’ antwoordde Jezus. Intro Learning Community door Richard Robinson uit Sheffield, UK Sheffield: 120 MC’s, ca. 2500 leden; 20 jaar MC ervaring. De missional communities zijn groepen mensen die hun leven (als discipel) met elkaar delen en met hun ‘doelgroep’. De Learning Community is niet een conferentie. Het is een leerproces waarin informatie, principes (met onderbouwing), oefeningen en praktijk situaties worden overgebracht. Het belangrijkste doel van de Learning community is dat je ze, met support vanuit 3D en de andere kerken die meedoen, leert toepassen in de context van jouw kerk. Zie ook het boekje over ‘NL proeft aan…NL Leert’ met uitgebreide info over de Learning Community. Peter Bas: ik kreeg hier bij het team dat namens de kerk deelneemt aan de LC het beeld van een ‘loodsbootje’ dat voor een schip uitvaart en de ‘olietanker’ van richting verandert. Er werd door Richard, maar ook door verschillende andere mensen die ik sprak duidelijk gemaakt dat het gaat om een meerjarig (transformatie) proces, waarin je niet direct de hele kerk kunt meenemen. Het is veel meer een organisch proces (olievlek) dat zich gaandeweg verder uitbreidt over de gemeente en waarbij je gaandeweg de richting bijstuurt, de kerk aanpast en meer gemeenteleden betrekt. Je start met de learning community en met de eerste missional communities ‘gewoon’ in de bestaande structuur, er hoeft initieel niet veel op zijn kop. Daarna gingen we in het heel kort het onderdeel ‘what is’ doen (uit de learning cycle: what is, what could be, what will be, zie ook het genoemde boekje). In dat onderdeel hebben we met onze groep een SWOT gemaakt omtrent de vraag: vormen/maken wij als kerk discipelen? Hieronder de SWOT die we met elkaar maakten: SWOT Ik sprak in de pauze een deelnemer aan de LC over de samenstelling van het team dat namens de kerk deelneemt aan de LC. Hij gaf aan dat in dat team enkele ‘sponsoren’ (voorganger, raadsleden, invloedrijke gemeenteleden) en enkele ‘huddle-makers’ die de eerste huddles gaan vormen, gericht op het starten van de eerste MC’s. Hij gaf aan dat niet de hele gemeente de discipelschapscultuur hoeft te hebben geadopteerd voordat je aan de slag kan met de eerste MC’s (dat zou veel te lang duren). Hij adviseerde ook om te starten met enkele kleine huddles (4-5 personen) ipv met een (1) grote huddle. Middag; ‘What could be’ ''' Start met filmpje met interviews van LC deelnemers en ter plekke hebben enkele deelnemers iets verteld over hun ervaringen tijdens de LC. Wat daar met name uit naarvoren kwam: - Discipelschapscultuur begint direct te ontstaan in het LC-team en het bredere team dat hen support - Iedere LC bijeenkomst is erop gericht dat je met een practisch plan naar huis gaat voor het thema van die periode (bv. Discipelschap, leiderschap, lanceren MC’s) - Rol van predikant (in een gemeente van 60 leden) verandert sterk gaandeweg van prediker in coach/toeruster - De aanpak die wordt voorgestaan is niet top-down, maar bottom-up, met steun van de kerkleiding (niet opleggen, maar stimuleren, toerusten, organisch laten groeien) - Als meest indrukwekkende van de aanpak werd genoemd: life-on-life (‘samen op leven’ in gemeenschap met elkaar) - Discipelschap begint bij jezelf '''Impressie van de kerk in Sheffield en haar MC’s Sheffield is een industriele stad, met veel diepgaande werkloosheid, armoede, maar ook met veel rijkdom. Grote verschillen dus. 2% is christen. De kerk in Sheffield heeft verschillende fasen doorlopen Megakerk è Scattered è Network church Fat 'è''' Faint 'è'Fit Veel voeding Weinig voeding Voeding en oefening/praktijk in balans Veel worship Veel oefening/praktijk Weinig praktijk Network church of missional communities ‘low control (governance) – high accountability’ Centraal in een Huddle en in het persoonlijk leven van de gemeenteleden staat: - Wat zegt God tegen mij (door omstandigheden, bijbel en gebed, contacten/relaties)? - Hoe reageer je? - Wat ga je ermee doen? - Wat is je (eerst)volgende stap Gemeenteleden leren om Gods stem te verstaan en ernaar te handelen. De gemeente vertelt de gemeenteleden niet wat ze moeten doen, maar dat ze naar God moeten (leren) luisteren en gehoorzamen. Groei in Sheffield: van 20 è 120 MC’s in 5 jaar; van 500 è 2500 mensen in de groepen. NB: Sheffield was daarvoor al vele jaren bezig met communities en had al veel 'ploeg- en zaai werk gedaan'! 3 central resource centers voor support, toerusting en maandelijkse viering van alle MC’s. In de afgelopen 10 (?) jaar geen leiders uitgevallen of burn-out en slechts 3 echtscheidingen in de gemeente. Een parallel die Richard maakte is: discipelschap is het ‘operating system’ en de kerk is de ‘ app’ (en niet andersom) è discipelen maken de kerk; kerken maken niet (altijd) de discipelen. In de pauze sprak ik Richard over kinderwerk/jeugdwerk in Sheffield. Daar is het zo dat veel gezinnen met kinderen tot ca. 14 jaar als gezin in een MC zitten of stappen. Het kinderwerk vindt dan veelal plaats in de MC met support, toerusting, programma’s vanuit het resource center. In de praktijk leidt dat tot meer dan gemiddeld vrijmoedige kinderen, die actief hun geloof uitleven en delen met leeftijdsgenoten (en ouderen). Jongeren vormen in Sheffield vanaf ca. 14/15 jaar hun eigen MC’s (zonder hun eigen ouders, wel met (jongvolwassen) leiding), ook met support/coaching vanuit het resource center. Richard drukte ons op het hart om de eerste twee thema’s van de LC (discipelschapscultuur en leiderschapscultuur) niet over te slaan en direct een MC te beginnen. Direct MC’s beginnen leidt op zijn best tot lineaire groei, eerst aandacht geven aan de twee genoemde thema’s lijkt eerst tot minder groei te leiden (in aantallen) maar blijkt tot exponentiele groei te leiden. Daana werden we gevraagd om met onze groep 3 headlines van de dag te maken, wat is ons het meest opgevallen, wat heeft de meeste impact of is het meest relevant voor onze kerk, Daar kwamen onderstaande headlines voor onze groep uit: 1. Focus op discipelschap - Life on Life - Van een paar mensen die ‘zwoegen voor velen’ naar ‘allen die delen met allen’ - Discipelen maken de kerk - Samen discipel zijn maakt een cultuur waar mensen naar elkaar omkijken - Discipel zijn is een levensstijl (er is geen app voor) 2. Gods missie definieert kerk-zijn (niet de kerk definieert haar missie) 3. Droom groot (voor de hele kerk), begin klein - gewoon starten met een huddle en enkele MC’s - niet top-down maar olievlek What will be In iedere LC bijeenkomst maak je een plan; 1 voor over 2 jaar en een voor over 6 maanden. Richard liet voorbeelden zien van dat soort plannen en hulpmiddelen die je krijgt aangereikt . Principe bij de plannenmakerij in de LC: voor iedere activiteit die je nieuwe plant in je plan, moet je een bestaande activiteit stoppen! Op what will be is verder niet ingegaan wegens tijdgebrek. We sloten af met gebed. Bijgaande flyers hebben we meegenomen van NL Proeft. Lees ze gerust!